I Know Something You Don't Sebastian
by Random Taliya
Summary: A misunderstnading on a certain demon's fault leads the manor and Phantomhive Company into total chaos.
1. Chapter 1

I Know Something You Don't Sebastian.

Part 1 $8.64

America, Boston 1868

"Sebastian just pay the extra 64 cents, we are making a scene." A certain young earl says to a raven haired man that was staring down a cashier.

"The item clearly said 8 dollars so that is the cost the item should be not 8 dollars 64 cents." The raven haired man says.

Behind the cashier, the raven and the Earl was a long cue waiting to pay for items from the small book shop. The item in question a strange looking book on human theories on what demons are, if only the books author knew a demon would procure their item I'm sure they would be enthralled. The others in the cue start yelling.

"I have pressing matters to attend to and need this new day planner to keep track of those events, could you be any slower!" A business man in a cream suit yells.

" It's like the fool has never bought an item before, honestly." A woman says.

The raven head turned looking at her. " I have procured items before, for the price listed not a cent more."

The cashier sighs. " Sir are you not aware of the concept of sales tax?" he asks.

" I am aware of the concept of value added tax sir, The price is the price." The raven said.

The Earl starts chuckling.

" Sir, Sales tax is added to the list price of the item, the 64 cents is what occurred from that calculation.' The cashier say. " I don't make the rules for the sale i just follow them."

The raven places 64 cents on the table storming off the people in the line seeing to let go of their breath in relief collectively.

The Earl and the Raven headed to the towns boat port. The Earl sees the cue for the ship starting to move. " Okay we are going on now Sebastian, grab my.." the earl said before looking over seeing the demon standing very close to the end of the pier.

"Sebastian what are you doing?"

"I'ld rather swim my lord.' the Raven responds.

" I bloody paid for your ship ticket so you better get back over here and carry the bags you ingrate of a butler!" the Earl yells at him.

The demon walks back grabbing the bags taking them onto the boat. "There the items are on the ship, I think I'll swim the way home now my lord."

"I paid for your ship ticket. You are forbidden to leave the ship until we are at port back in London. Thats an order." The Earl says exasperated.

" Yes m lord. The demon says.


	2. Chapter 2

I Know Something You Don't Sebastian.

Part 2- The long voyage...

For the ship ride back the demon sat around pouting mostly. He was still peeved of having to give the cashier another 64 cents and still thinking he would have been justified to not pay that extra amount of changed, deluded and sulking. The Earl chuckles.

"Sebastian, for the tenth time get over it, it's just a half dollar, dime and four cents extra." The earl says.

" Extra that shouldn't needed to have been paid." The demon mumbles.

The Earl sighs. "Sebastian, honestly if such a small lost sum bothers you like this maybe i should remove you from the position you hold in the fantom company."

The demon glares at the Earl. " 64 cents is not a small sum my lord. 64 cents is enough for a company to be considered just breaking even or profiting.'

The Earl chuckled. " Honnestly Sebastian you sound like a brooding teenage girl making a fuss over a small little thing. Honstly I think Lizzy makes less a fuss than you."

Sebastian snaps. " I'M NOT BROADING AND DON't COMPARE ME TO LADY ELIZEBETH!"

"I've decided the Funtom Company is getting restructured when we get back to London." The Earl says.

Sebastian growls a bit heading to a passenger cabin that Ciel had paid for on the ship for the demon's use during the voyage.

Ciel sat in a different passenger cabin regretting not just buying one for him and Sebastian to share despite them being right next to each other. The young Earl thought about the company restructuring he had threatened the demon with sighing knowing all too well the company needed Sebastian as the figure head, he appealed more to the children for some strange reason. These restructuring thoughts floated through the Earls mind for the first three months of the voyage as he came across a decision. He decided it best to only explain part of his plan to Sebastian, after all he wanted to rub Sebastian the wrong way as much as he could while showing the demon that he didn't need to be perfect and right all the time.

"Sebastian." Ciel called Sebastian into the room.

"Yes My Lord." The demon butler answered. "I've decided, I'm removing you from the Funtom Company and putting Tanaka in your place. This will take effect when we reach London."

Sebastian's expression was priceless as he was shocked to hear his young Master remove him from that position. His face went from pure shock to pure horror at the thought of what problems could befall the company with Tanaka in that position. " Are you sure about this my lord?" He asked.

"yes Sebastian my decision on this matter is final, unless your willing to admit you do not know everything." The Earl says leaving the demon puzzled.

" What are you taking about Bocchan? I know everything. What kind of butler would I be if I wasn't knowledgeable of everything?" the demon says.

"Well then I hold that you will lose the position to Tanaka."

"I fail to see how that would be a safe business move my lord." the demon said brooding a bit again.

"Question my authority one more time on this voyage home and you'll really regret it when we get back to London demon." The Earl said

" Bocchan, I'm sorry but I must introject what you are saying seems rash and ill thought out." The demon says questioning his Earl's authority.

" Oh you've done it now Sebastian you really think that I can let you just talk back and question my desissions after i tell you my desiccions are final without repercussions. Pass me the head butler pin." The Earl says.

"The head butler pin my lord? Why?"

"Pass it."

The demon passed the pin. " I'm demoting you when we get back to London Mayrin will be your superior, I hope your happy with your actions.'


	3. Chapter 3

I Know Something You Don't Sebastian.

This chapter is half necessary to plot movement and half filler, Chapter 4 will probably be the same half plot half filler. i hope you enjoy them regardless though.

Part 3 Heading Back to the Manor...

The demon and the Earl arrive at the London port. The ship arrived at dawn and the Earl was awaken by the demon whom pulled open the curtains of the rooms balcony albeit angrily almost ripping the wonderful silk fabric in his anger. The demon's room was inside the ship and had no windows while the Earls was the one next to it that had a full balcony.

The demons normal calm treating to wake the earl replaced with angrily pulling the blankets away from the Earl. He said nothing to the Earl.

The Earl moaned curling around the pillow not wanting to wake so bloody early, especially since they didn't have to vacate the cabin for another seven hours.

The demon was still brooding and it was taking form in his anger at the young earl as he drags the Earl off the bed by dragging the pillow to the floor.

"Get Up!" Sebastian says angrily.

"Sebastian, what the hell is your problem? Unless we are on a sinking ship or someone in the household is sick, I bloody don't need you waking me at dawn!" the Earl yells at the raven.

"Well your up, so that task is done." Sebastian says before grabbing the Earls parcels of luggage near the door so it would be easier to move.

"Sebastian i want my mourning tea."

"Not in my job description my lord. Wait until you see Tanaka."

The Earl stands up walking to Sebastian.

"Disobaying orders is against your job decryption as well, make me tea, NOW!"

The butler mumbles something that sounded like a curse under his breath, it wasn't in a language the earl knew though. The demon brewed the earl a cup of very very weak earl grey tea about to place it in front of the earl before smirking his devilish side getting a different idea. The demon poured it on the earls head. Upkeep of the cabin was the ship cleaning crews job so he didn't even think twice about it.

"There you got your mourning tea, young lord."

The Earl glares at the demon. "Wow, what a utterly childish move!" The Earl grabbed the teacup pouring himself more tea sipping it before pouring removing the demons left glove pouring the scolding under brewed burnt leaf tea on the demon's contract.

The demon hissed a bit but didn't show any other signs of pain.

"Now Sebastian, after all the time you have been serving me what you just gave me was unacceptable as was you childish little tea game."

"Not in my job description. young earl."

The Earl sighed. " Are you bloody going to brood like a little girl all day again?"

"I DO NOT BROOD!" The yells the entire hallway hearing.

"Yes you do Sebastian."

The demon choose to ignore the idea again and until they where to leave the ship the demon sat in the ships library brooding. **I did nothing to deserve being removed from the company or the severe demotion he gave me. I'm going to make him have a living hell back at the manor. Maybe I should ...** The demon starts thinking all the ways he could get back at the Earl for what he saw as an injustice, instead of acting like an adult like he should and just speaking with Ciel. The demon however was being very childish not something a healthy grown demon does. Teasing was natural to demonic nature especially adult demonic nature but brooding, sulking, temper tantrums and such were things that were only healthy for a demonic child to go through, usually when a demonic adult acted this way they were getting physically ill and didn't want to admit it.

When it was time to debark the ship the earl sees the demon was a bit slower getting the luggage off the ship as he had been loading onto the shrugged it off thinking the demon was deliberately slowing down because he was still brooding. When they got off the boat the rest of the manor was waiting with the carriage. The demon didn't say anything helping the Earl in, he was instead a bit lost in thought letting go of the earl's arm too early leading the earl to slam headfirst to the carriage floor.

"Damn it Sebastian. Pay attention!"

The other servants saw Bardroy went to Sebastian. "Oh what is bothering you?"

"Nothing." the demon snaps heading to the carriage drivers box slamming the door behind him.

"something's defiantly bothering him, yes it is." Mayrin.

"I wonder why he's so angry." Finnian says "He hasn't even seen the manor's state yet."

"Well he's in for a surprise." Bard said.

"Will you three stop questioning what happened so I can just tell you?" The Earl says finally getting a word in edgewise.

Finnian's eyes lightened up while the other two eagerlily lean in to listen to the earl's explanation. As the Earl explained they went from laughter to shock to utter confusion.

"Do you suppose Mr. Sebastian could have been abducted and replaced by an alien?" Mayrin says her love of strange paranormal events.

"Don't be stupid Mayrin." the Earl says.

The carriage shook a bit more than usual before abruptly stopping. Sebastian let go of the reigns some beads of sweat on his brow.

The passengers notice the abrupt stop.

"What do you think happened? never just stops driving without reason." Finnian says.

The Earl sighs, "He probably saw a cat I bet if we look out the window we will see him annoying a stupid furrbal."

They look out the windows seeing no one outside the carriage much less Sebastian.

"I'll go ask him what's wrong, Yes I will." Mayrin says. She heads to the drivers box seeing the demon gasping for air. " Mr. Sebastian, Why did you stop suddenly?" She asks getting no responses from the demon whom seemed to be in mist of a panic attack.

"Oai Mr. Sebastian, you don't look well, no you don't." She sat by him feeling his forehead gasping. "Mr. Sebastian, your burning up yes you are." She lifted him taking him to the passenger part of the carriage. "He's burning up and panicking yes he is." She says sitting him next to the Earl. The Earl saw the sweat on the demon's face. "Tanaka, continue driving." The Earl says while taking his day coat off covering the demon with it. "Sebastian." He says gently. The demon finally responds looking at Ciel.

"Sebastian, What happened? Do I need to call for a doctor for you when we get back to the manor?"

"no...I'm fine...My...lord...I just suddenly felt a wave of panic is all." Sebastian responded but his body movements said otherwise. He was shivering quite a bit. The Earl noticed.

"Sebastian your shivering and feverish, you sure you don't want me to call for a doctor for you? You really do not seem well."

"I'M FINE!" He yelled "I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR!"

Ciel gausps. "Sebastian, there's no reason to yourself."

"NO DOCTOR!" The demon yells before doubling over coughing quite a bit. Ciel held the demon seated.

"Sebastian, Clearly you are not well. When we get back to the manor I want you to go to bed. You need rest." Ciel says to the demon.

"NO!" The demon yells childishly. The Earl hugged him. "Sebastian, don't be so childish."

The book the demon had tried to not pay the 64 cents tax on slid out from one of the carryon bags. The Earl sees it picking it up reading it anyways. He didn't see the harm as the money he paid the demon went to the purchase of the book. The Earl sees something on adult demons being childish, the theory stating adult demons acting this way where 'lost causes' because they were often ill with a fatal demonic illness the childishness being the prevalling symptom.

The earl shook his head "what a stupid book he wanted to buy so much."


End file.
